


Till the sun goes down

by Goth_girl



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 05:53:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8389750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goth_girl/pseuds/Goth_girl
Summary: Short fic about Remus after Sirius' death.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Remus' character his beyond tragic, all round one of the most tragic characters in the entire book series.

They had arrived back at the Weasleys, Tonks had insisted it was the best place for the order to meet. Harry was still with Dumbledore, reeling at the death of his beloved godfather. Tonks was the one who knocked on the door, a solid expression apon her her face.

Molly had opened the door, she smiled at what she believed to be a pleasant suprise. It was only then that she noticed the sour expressions of th fellow witches and wizards. "What's happened?" She asked with a frown.

It was then that Remus could bare it no longer, he brushed past the weasleys mothers shoulder and into the house.

Mollys frown deepened. "Tonks?"

Nymphadora swallowed dryly. "Sirius black is dead." She managed, her eyes bluring over slightly.

"Oh Merlin.." she breathed.

The cold chill of wind reminded them that they were still standing outside of the house, Molly apologised quickly and ushered them inside. 

Madeye grimaced at the crowded house. "Where's lupin go to?" He grumbled, twitching slightly. 

"I don't know.. but I'd leave him be for now." Tonks advised lightly, sinking into a wooden table chair. 

Molly adopted as somber expression. 

"Is it it true?" 

Arthur Weasley stood behind the group of beings. 

"Is Sirius black dead?" He clarified.

"I'm a afraid so." Madeye confirmed though he didn't sound so empathic. 

Arthur exhaled lowly, leaning back against the wall for support. "Where's.. where's Remus? He must be..." the wizard trailing of, not knowing a word to describe how the werewolf must be feeling right now.

"He came into the house but I suspect he left through the back door.." Molly admitted lightly.

Arthur's face twisted in solum disbelief. 

"Do you think it's wise that he's alone?" 

Tonks grimaced, everyone only thought of how Harry must of felt. But Remus.. he and Sirius were like brothers. Perhaps even more than that there friendship was uncanny.

"He's lost everyone." 

Everyone looked at Tonks in Suprise.

"His parents died, James and Lilly are gone, Peter betrayed him and now Sirius.." Her eyes glazed over with only sympathy for man who was not present.

"He deserves better." Arthur agreed.

Molly swallowed and shook her head. "I can't have him alone out there," she said finally.

Tonks shot out her hand. "No- you can't. He doesn't no how to handle sympthay." She murmured lowly.

Molly shook her head. "There is no way I am leaving that poor man to grieve alone, he's just lost his bestfriend. He deserves better-"

"Then let me go." Tonks reluctantly broke in. 

Molly nodded and gently pat her on the shoulder as she walked past her and out the backdoor. She realised it was now heavily raining and the wind had densed. 

She saw him resting his forehead on the side of the house, a blank expression on his face. "Remus?" She called gently.

He jumped at the sudden sound. "Ah, Tonks I didn't expect.. how is everyone? Have they heard from Harry yet." He hurried his words.

"No, we haven't."

Remus nodded, a sudden threat of crying forced its way up his throats and into the balls of his eyes- No. No! He can't cry.. not when he needs to be strong.. for Harry. For everyone-

"Remus?" Tonks murmured softly.

"Mm?" His voice cracked ever so slightly. 

It was then that his eyes filled with tears, memory's of him and Sirius frowned his mind. When they first met platform 9 and 3 quarters, when Sirius and James and first discovered he was a werewolf and Remus being shocked at Sirius believing his condition to be 'cool'. Or when remus had been unable to sleep due to nightmares and Sirius would sit up with him all night, reading books and eating chocolate-

"Remus?"

It was then he realised that tears were running down his face. The man he held dearest to the word was gone, the man he held in his arms when James and Lilly had died.. the man whom he trusted most in the world, the man who made him cling onto Harry Potter to not only stop the boy but stop himself from running to the man who had just perished.

His back was against the wall, sinking to his knees he held his head in his hands.

If Sirius was here now he'd pull him into a tight embrace, tell him to 'remember to breath you daft sod' and tell him a bad joke that would never work if it came from anyone else but from Sirius it just worked.. The time where he had created a dark scar on his wrist had Sirius shaking him and telling him to never to it again because Sirius wouldn't be able to handle life without him. Yet now.. Sirius had left Remus, the last marauder. 

Who ever thought it'd be him? The emotionally unstable, why werewolf who's own parents couldn't stand to look at him was the last of them to survive. Peter left by default, James Lily and Sirius met death to early. 

Tonks had an arm around the sobbing man. She to was now knelt beside him and rocking him ever so gently. 

"Shh.. it's ok." She soothed.

Remus shook his head. No. it would never be ok, his bestfriend had gone.. left him to endure this cruel world without a single friend of family member. He was alone.. alone.. alone..

"Your not alone." Tonks whispered. "You will never be alone.." 

Remus choked on his own tears. "I need him." He managed through a broken sob.

"No you don't." She stated firmly. "You don't need anyone, you hear me? Your gonna be ok.." 

He was going to be ok? No.. he could never be ok.


End file.
